Crónicas del Asesino Escarlata
by Tumatawa
Summary: Hace seis años el hermano del lider de los Hyuuga fue asesinado por el pequeño de los Sabaku no. Seis años años de odio para Neji. Seis años de huida para Gaara. Una lucha sin cuartel para alzarse como el mejor mercenario de todos los tiempos. UA
1. Yo soy el miedo

Este fic se lo dedico a **Agnet** y a **Colgadadeunpalo**, por supuesto y, a dos personas cuyos reviews me alegran cada vez que los leo: **Time Death** y **Ellie-Kino**... mil gracias, chicas!

DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes de la serie Naruto que aparecen en este fanfic son propiedad de Masashi Kisimoto, en todos los capítulos sin excepción.

* * *

**YO SOY EL MIEDO**

El sonido de sus tacones resuena, nervioso y hueco, contra las frías paredes de ladrillo. Es un sonido rítmico y enormemente molesto, que hace que de entre tus labios escape un siseo airado y que tus ojos se conviertan en dos finas rendijas aguamarina. Observas como su hermoso cuerpo de diosa griega se balancea embutido en ese vestido rojo como tu pelo que parece quedarle extremadamente pequeño y que resalta como la sangre sobre su pálida piel.

Su piel...

Se te hace la boca agua solo de pensar en lo fácil que sería cortarla para ver como la sangre se desliza lentamente sobre ella, combinando armoniosamente con la escasa tela que la cubre. Ladeas la cabeza preguntándote curioso cuan agudos serían sus gritos si en vez de cortársela le arrancases la piel a tiras.

Hmm... Sublimemente delicioso.

La ves trastabillar torpemente y algo similar a una queda risotada resuena en tu pecho. Recorres el callejón con la mirada desde tu elevada posición sobre uno de los edificios que lo bordean y una sádica mueca rompe el aire helado que te rodea. Llevas una mano hacia el interior de tu chaqueta de cuero, y de uno de los múltiples bolsillos extraes tres diminutos shurikens que colocas hábilmente y con rapidez entre tus dedos. Levantas el brazo por encima de tu hombro y, con un veloz y certero movimiento, los lanzas. Las armas cortan el aire y en apenas una fracción de segundo ya han alcanzado tu objetivo. El bidón metálico cae al suelo con estrépito y tú sonríes tu suerte cuando de su interior sale un erizado y asustado gato negro. Todo ambiente misterioso o terrorífico debería tener su gato negro. La chica chilla estridentemente y tropieza consigo misma hasta acabar apoyada contra una de las paredes del callejón.

Desde tu posición puedes incluso oler su miedo. Tan dulce...

Es el olor de la presa que sabe que ha sido acorralada por el depredador.

Desde que salió de aquella ruidosa discoteca no has dejado de seguirla en la distancia ni un solo instante. La has guiado poco a poco y ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta. Has utilizado su miedo y sus emociones conduciéndola justo hasta donde tu querías, como a un cordero conducido al matadero.

Vuelves a olfatear el aire y disfrutas un instante de ese ambiente que tú mismo has creado. Ya la tienes donde querías, y ahora... toca actuar.

Y desde la azotea de ese edificio que es exactamente igual a todos los que te rodean, te dejas caer en picado, como si te lanzaras a una piscina, atravesando esos doce metros a la velocidad del rayo. Y justo cuando apenas faltan un par de metros para que tu cuerpo impacte contra el suelo, giras en el aire, contorsionando todos los músculos, para acabar aterrizando con un golpe sordo cual ágil felino, frente a los aterrados ojos de la muchacha, que se aplasta contra la pared sin poder reprimir que un agudo grito de pavor escape de su garganta.

Te reprochas a ti mismo la calidad de tu entrada triunfal. Es mucho más placentero caer sin hacer ruido alguno para sorprender aun más a una presa ya de por sí alterada.

Presa...

Saboreas la palabra mientras caminas con parsimonia hasta situarte a poco más de dos metros de la joven, que no ha dejado de farfullar y sollozar suplicas, mezcladas con palabras ininteligibles, y que, en contra de lo que suele suceder, comienzan a aburrirte.

Sonríes con crueldad, haciéndola enmudecer al instante. Te preguntas distraídamente que pasaría si cortases primero esos labios secos y temblorosos, que continúan moviéndose sin proferir sonido alguno. Y entonces, cuando decides que comenzarás justo por ahí, su garganta vuelve a reaccionar

— ¿Q-quién...?—el resto de la frase se vuelve inaudible al convertirse sus palabras en un desesperado sollozo, cuando ve brillar el cuchillo en tu mano

¿Quién? Vaya... la verdad es que esa chica te irrita cada vez más... aunque tienes que reconocer que es entretenido observar como su pecho sube y baja a gran velocidad y como su cuerpo se retuerce, apretándose contra la pared. ¿Quién...? la verdad es que no tienes ganas de contestar a eso.

—No... por favor... por favor... no...— gruesas lágrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos claros, dibujando en su cara irregulares caminos de rimel negro. No te gustan las presas que lloran pero, curiosamente, la situación comienza a divertirte enormemente.

— ¿Tienes... miedo?—es una pregunta absurda, pero no puedes evitar que una sonrisa socarrona se instale en tu rostro, habitualmente impasible, al ver como ella se estremece sin parar de llorar— Yo soy el miedo.

Y entonces... actúas.

Sin que ella sea capaz de verlo te has colocado acorralándola con tu cuerpo; y, para cuando sus lentos reflejos han podido darse cuenta, tu cuchillo ya se ha hundido en su cuerpo hasta la empuñadura, justo en el esternón.

Te habría gustado divertirte un poco más con ella, pero eso que ruge en tu interior no podía soportar por más tiempo su sangrienta sed.

De entre sus labios entreabiertos comienza a brotar la sangre, sin darle tiempo a decir ni media palabra. Sus ojos, ya vidriosos, se clavan en los tuyos y un suave ronroneo palpita en tu pecho. Te inclinas hacia delante aplastándola contra el frío muro y el cuchillo se hunde un poco más en su cuerpo, ahogándola. Tus labios rozan su oreja y formulas cuatro palabras, como si de una sentencia o un réquiem se tratara:

—Yo soy tu miedo

* * *

Espero de todo corazón que os haya gustado leerlo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo... y hablo en serio: este es uno de los fanfics que más he disfrutado escribiendo. (sádica 4 ever)

Si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia, comentario e incluso una crítica (constructiva, por favor) ya sabe: Botón de Reviews


	2. Ice Assassin

(Aclaraciones de asteriscos, es decir, traducciones y demás, al final del fic)

* * *

ICE ASSASSIN

— ¡Hey, Escarlata! ¡Tienes problemas! —las risotadas resonaron por todo el local, acompañadas por el sonido de las jarras y las copas al chocar— ¡el jefe quiere verte!

Los ojos glaucos del chico se separaron un instante del suelo para clavarse como dos puñales de hierro en el osado que había alzado la voz. El silencio más absoluto y gélido sustituyó inmediatamente al jocoso griterío, y la enorme sonrisa del hombre que había hablado desapareció inmediatamente, cuando una temblorosa mueca de nerviosismo llegó a sus facciones. Las cejas del Asesino Escarlata se alzaron levemente en una pregunta muda, y la temperatura del bar pareció descender unos cuantos grados. El hombre tragó saliva cuando la mano del pelirrojo se movió con agobiante lentitud hacia su abultada chaqueta de cuero.

Repentinamente, unos dedos regordetes y repletos de enormes y brillantes anillos de oro se enroscaron en torno al brazo del joven que, sin mostrar signo alguno de sorpresa aparte del brusco crispamiento de sus dedos, se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos en un claro gesto de impaciencia y quizá algo de aburrimiento.

—Deberías ir a ver al Capo— la gruesa dueña del bar, Dora, tiró suavemente pero con firmeza de la muñeca del chico, con gesto autoritario en su relleno rostro— sabes que no le gusta esperar, bambino... sabes que no le gusta nada— su grave acento de La Provenza italiana adoptó un tono de advertencia.

El chico asintió casi imperceptiblemente y, sin siquiera dirigirle otra mirada al hombre que le había importunado, echó a caminar con decisión y soltura entre las mesas hasta llegar a una puerta situada en la pared del fondo del local. Era relativamente nueva y toda ella, a excepción del pomo y los goznes que se encontraban un poco oxidados debido a la humedad, brillaba como el símbolo rojo y blanco que se asemejaba vagamente a un abanico y que se encontraba dibujado sobre la clara madera. El Asesino Escarlata extendió la mano para sujetar el pomo y, repentinamente, todo sucedió muy deprisa.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, con tanta fuerza, que golpeó la pared y empujando al pelirrojo, que se vio lanzado hacia atrás debido al ímpetu del movimiento. Pero justo cuando a su cuerpo le faltaban un par de centímetros para tocar el suelo, y sin ningún movimiento aparente, se impulsó hacia arriba, convirtiéndose en poco menos que un borrón. De la puerta completamente abierta salió una alta figura vestida con una gabardina negra que ondeaba en torno a sus piernas y con unos ojos carmesí que prácticamente despedían chispas de pura rabia.

Y de repente, la escena pareció congelarse cuando un siseo frío, acerado y muy, muy enfadado flotó en el aire, procedente del techo. La figura con la gabardina alzó la vista lentamente para fijar sus ojos, ahora negros, en la sombra que profería ese airado sonido y que se encontraba agazapada como un gato al acecho sobre una de las vigas. Unos furiosos ojos aguamarina se clavaron en los suyos, brillando en las sombras, y un gruñido ronco vibró peligrosamente con una única palabra:

—Ice...

— ¿Algún problema, Scarlet?—la voz del chico sonó burlona y en sus ojos negros brilló el sarcasmo. El joven pelirrojo profirió un rabioso rugido al oír el mote que una desafortunada traducción le había concedido. El otro se paso una mano por el negro pelo en un gesto que denotaba soberbia, orgullo y mucha seguridad en si mismo.

—Ice...

—Eso ya lo has dicho, Scarlet... comienzas a repet...

—Vuelve a cruzarte en mi camino, Uchiha Sasuke...—la voz del Asesino Escarlata no fue más que un amenazante ronroneo pero gracias al silencio que aun reinaba en el bar, pudo ser oída a la perfección. Su acento, también italiano, resonó extraño debido al gélido tono—... y te arrancaré las tripas con las manos.

—No dudo que tu serías perfectamente capaz de hacer algo así—sentenció Sasuke sin poder reprimir una ligera mueca de asco—sin embargo... me gustaría ver como lo intentas—finalizó, retador.

El Asesino Escarlata tensó los músculos y con un ágil movimiento bajó de la viga, situándose a poco más de dos metros del Uchiha.

—Cuando quieras...—gruñó avanzando un único paso hacia el chico moreno—…Io ti ucciderò* — finalizó pasando a su idioma natal. La diferencia de alturas era perfectamente visible ya que el Asesino de Hielo prácticamente le sacaba una cabeza; sin embargo, muchos debían reconocer que el pequeño, sádico y gélido chico pelirrojo resultaba mucho, pero mucho más aterrador.

Dora profirió un bufido y farfullando improperios en italiano se situó entre los dos chicos mirándolos alternativamente con ojos pequeños y reprobatorios.

—Ragazzi, ragazzi**... las peleas di galli son un par de manzanas más abajo, aunque... —murmuró algo más en italiano sacudiendo la cabeza— no os lo recomiendo; es un tugurio minúsculo y además odore male—los dos chicos parecieron olvidar por un instante su rivalidad y, como buenos adolescentes compinchados ante un adulto muy pesado, se lanzaron sendas miradas de escepticismo por encima de los hombros de la enorme mujer.

Repentinamente, esta se giró hacia Sasuke y lo señaló amenazadoramente con un dedo prácticamente oculto gracias a tres gruesos anillos. El chico retrocedió un paso, con una expresión que se debatía entre el aturdimiento y el miedo.

—Voi... Tú. Tengo capito que tienes trabajo... y déjame decirte que ya estás tardando en largarte. Y en cuanto a ti...—se giró bruscamente para mirar al Asesino Escarlata, que se encogió levemente dentro de su ropa de cuero— deja de hacer el idiota y vete a ver al Capo de una vez.

Los dos chicos soltaron sendos bufidos irritados; sin embargo, decidieron obedecerla al instante. Si querían mantener todas tus extremidades pegadas al tronco era mejor no provocarla; porque además cuando decía todas, eran TODAS las extremidades, lo cual bastaba para mantener a raya a cualquier ser humano con cromosoma Y.

El Asesino Escarlata se deslizó al interior del oscuro pasillo que la puerta permitía vislumbrar, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de profundo odio a su eterno rival. El Asesino de Hielo respondió con una mueca retadora que hizo que la sangre del pelirrojo hirviera en sus venas.

— Ghiaccio stupido ***...—susurró justo antes de cerrar la puerta y sumirse en la oscuridad.

* * *

*Io ti ucciderò: te mataré

**Ragazzi: chicos (en plural)

***Ghiaccio stupido: hielo estúpido

Bueno, ¿qué tal? A mi me parece que para ser la primera vez que subo un segundo capítulo no está mal... Pero bueno, para eso juzgad vosotros. Lo de que Gaara fuera italiano fue una inspiración de último momento, basándome en el tópico de las mafias italianas


	3. La Luna Roja

Agradezco mil y una veces a las maravillosas **Time Death** y **Light-angel-darkness** sus reviews.

* * *

3- La Luna Roja

Siempre que entraba en ese pasillo le sucedía lo mismo: tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento la oscuridad despertaría de su silencioso letargo, y se abalanzaría sobre él para devorarlo.

Sacudió la cabeza irritado, reprendiéndose a si mismo por tan estúpidos pensamientos. Ni siquiera un niño de cinco años pensaría así... ¿o sí? No estaba realmente seguro...

Extendió el brazo y comenzó a tantear la pared derecha en busca del interruptor. Lo encontró rápidamente y, más nervioso de lo que le gustaría reconocer, lo pulsó como si esa fuera la única salvación a una muerte segura.

—Qué imbecil... —farfulló en italiano para el cuello de su chaqueta, reprochándose tanta falta de profesionalidad cuando, al ver encenderse la diminuta bombilla sobre la puerta justo en la otra punta del pasillo, comenzó a dirigirse hacia allí a gran velocidad, como las polillas se dirigen a la luz.

Realmente no le tenía miedo alguno a la oscuridad porque en su trabajo esta era su compañera y amiga. Sin embargo, había algo en ese corredor... algo en ese pasillo que hacía que se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca y se le pusiera la carne de gallina.

Quizá fuera ese insoportable hedor a Uchiha.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del fondo observó el nuevo pomo que sobresalía de ella con cierta curiosidad. La manía de Sasuke de dar portazos cuando estaba enfadado, o lo que era lo mismo: todos los días, obligaba a que los pomos de todas las puertas por las que él solía pasar habitualmente tuvieran que ser cambiados casi una vez al mes.

Y había que reconocer que cada vez eran más extravagantes.

En esta ocasión una enorme serpiente de oro con finísimas láminas de jade y esmeralda engastadas hábilmente a modo de escamas se retorcía en torno a una rama, también dorada, que sobresalía de la madera. Algo en la aparentemente pesada talla le llamó la atención, pero no supo decir exactamente el qué. Se agachó levemente para observar más de cerca la figura y unos ópalos blanquecinos colocados a modo de ojos se clavaron en él. El pelirrojo retrocedió bruscamente mientras de sus labios salían apresuradamente numerosos improperios en su idioma natal que habrían escandalizado al más pintado.

¡Agh! Debería haberlo supuesto...

Se aguantó las ganas de arrancar la brillante pieza de cuajo y lanzarla al primer contenedor de basura que se encontrara al salir, deseando que el menor de los Uchiha hiciera ese trabajo por él cuanto antes. Con un brillo contrariado en los ojos, pero sin perder su impasible y pétrea expresión, abrió la puerta lentamente.

Y de repente tuvo la misma sensación de confusión que siempre le asaltaba cuando entraba en ese lugar. Era como si, tras salir del mismísimo mundo de las Tinieblas y el Horror, hubiera viajado como por arte de magia a una regia casa señorial inglesa en pleno siglo XVIII.

La enorme habitación, de unos 40 metros cuadrados, era una mezcla entre salón, despacho y biblioteca, en la que las inmensas estanterías de caoba, repletas a rebosar de brillantes libros encuadernados en piel, cubrían las paredes por completo, llegando hasta el techo. La única pared del lugar sin cubrir era la del fondo, compuesta por un enorme ventanal de vidriera desde el suelo hasta el techo, flanqueado por dos enormes cortinas de raso verde. Un par de sillones y mesitas de té repartidos por toda la habitación ocultaban la gruesa alfombra persa, y la brillante madera reflejaba la clara y aguda luz diurna que entraba por la ventana. El chico parpadeó con calma sin perder el aplomo y se dirigió con soltura hacia el escritorio del fondo, casi ignorando al hombre situado de espaldas a él, mirando por la ventana la ciudad extendiéndose a sus pies.

Era más bien alto y, bajo su caro traje de Armani, se adivinaba un cuerpo fuerte y musculoso. Su pelo azabache se erizaba en mechones cortos e irregulares, formando un halo oscuro en torno a su cabeza. Se apoyaba cómodamente sobre el respaldo del sillón de su escritorio, pero el Asesino Escarlata pudo notar los músculos de su cuerpo alerta y tensos, como si en cualquier momento fuera a realizar algún tipo de movimiento brusco, quizá un salto.

El pelirrojo odiaba admitirlo, pero siempre le había admirado por ello: por mantener esa faceta impasible y despreocupada en cualquier momento, sin perder ni un sólo instante una maravillosa concentración.

Ser el líder de La Luna Roja, una de las tres organizaciones criminales más perseguidas del mundo, debía ser realmente estresante.

Se detuvo a escasos metros del enorme escritorio de caoba y repasó los objetos que lo cubrían pulcramente ordenados con genuina curiosidad. Gruesos libros, montones de papeles ordenados por tamaños y colores, un par de carpetas y unos cuantos bolígrafos. Todo ello bastante corriente sin contar que, intercalados entre los múltiples objetos de oficina se encontraban un par de shurikens de distintos tamaños unidos entre si por una fina tira de cuero, unos cuantos kunais y cuchillos, un par de largas y afiladas agujas, e incluso un enorme sable árabe con filigranas plateadas y broncíneas en la empuñadura.

Nada de eso llamó especialmente su atención y lo único que le intrigó levemente fue la carátula de un disco de música, con la carcasa abierta y rajada, el CD roto a la mitad y los restos de lo que parecía ser una brevísima carta espolvoreados por encima.

Una enorme sonrisa se extendió por su cara como si acabaran de comunicarle al fin, y después de toda una vida de espera, que las Navidades habían sido prohibidas y erradicadas en todo el mundo. Era fácil adivinar que ese disco y esa carta habían sido los causantes del enfado del menor de los Uchiha.

—Te estaba esperando... —la grave voz del hombre se deslizó, aterciopelada y amenazante, mientras se giraba lentamente para mirar al chico con único ojo de un extraño tono castaño rojizo muy cercano al color burdeos. El otro ojo, negro como el carbón, se clavó vidrioso y sin brillo en el chico, tan solo levemente abierto debido a la cárdena cicatriz que lo cruzaba de arriba a abajo.

Lo repasó de arriba a abajo con una mirada seca y calculadora, justo antes de que una enorme y juguetona sonrisa se extendiera por su cara, dejando escapar una divertida risita bastante estúpida, a juicio del pelirrojo.

— ¡Siempre había querido hacer eso!—gorjeó el hombre con una voz muy diferente a la que anteriormente había utilizado— ¡es como en esas pelis en las que el líder de la mafia espera a su subordinado creando una atmósfera de tensión que...! —el joven le dirigió una mirada escéptica y el hombre parpadeó, aparentemente confuso, antes de que su enorme sonrisa se acentuase considerablemente.

— ¿No es acaso eso lo que está sucediendo aquí, Signore Uchiha?— la voz del chico sonó vacía y hueca, en un intento por ocultar la vergüenza ajena que la actitud de su jefe le producía en ocasiones

Madara Uchiha soltó una alegre risotada mientras se sentaba en el amplio sillón del escritorio, señalando uno de los asientos que se encontraban frente a él. El chico tomó asiento con cuidada indiferencia.

—È molto gentile... —fue lo único que susurró más para si mismo que para el hombre, que en ese momento jugueteaba alegremente con un diminuto pedazo de cristal, perteneciente a la carátula del disco.

El silencio inundó el despacho por lo que al chico le parecieron eternos minutos. Entrecerró sus ojos aguamarina, visiblemente incómodo, decidido a comenzar la conversación cuanto antes, consciente de que cuanto antes empezara antes terminaría la seguramente extensa charla que se le venía encima acerca de los valores de un asesino respetable, las nueve reglas indispensables del sicario, la lealtad hacia aquel que te da de comer, etc, etc, etc.

—Signore Uchiha...— comenzó suavemente.

—Llámame Madara, muchacho.

—Signore Uchiha— repitió el chico obstinadamente, recalcando la partícula de respeto y haciendo al hombre soltar una risita— ¿le importaría decirme para qué me ha llamado?— la respuesta era obvia, pero el otro no parecía estar por la labor de contestar.

En vez de eso cerró la destrozada carátula de un golpe y con un veloz movimiento la lanzó como si de un shuriken se tratara hacia el rostro del chico que, a una velocidad prácticamente inhumana, alzó la mano y lo detuvo a escasos milímetros de su nariz, sin que ni el más mínimo gesto de sorpresa apareciera en su rostro. Madara hizo un sutil gesto con el dedo para indicarle que le diera la vuelta y el chico así lo hizo, examinando la portada.

«You are my new light»

El chico reprimió a duras penas una mueca de desprecio ante aquel título tan terriblemente cursi y continuó leyendo, pasando al nombre del grupo.

«Sharing an...»

"_Compartiendo un..."_ Era un nombre rematadamente absurdo, lo mirara por donde lo mirara. El pelirrojo repasó con las puntas de los dedos las letras plateadas que formaban el nombre del grupo que en apenas un par de años había logrado acumular el mayor número de premios y números uno de la historia. Rozó suavemente el círculo rojo con tres comas en torno al punto central que representaba a la banda y de ahí pasó a sus integrantes.

«Hōzuki Suigetsu, batería  
TenPin Juugo, bajo  
Find Karin, guitarra»

Alzó levemente una ceja, intrigado. Hacía poco había creído oír que la única chica del conjunto musical Taka había comenzado una carrera en solitario. Pero visto lo visto, supuso que no habían sido más que rumores. Esa chica no valía nada sin la música del genio y líder indiscutible del grupo:

«Uchiha Itachi, cantante»

—Y bien, chico... ¿Qué opinas?—la voz de Madara volvió a adoptar un tono grave y profundo, como si en vez de hablar de la salida de un nuevo disco estuvieran hablando de la muerte de un ser querido. Aunque... quizá después de aquello, Itachi podía considerarse más que muerto.

—Vuestro hermano minore parece estar consiguiendo mucho éxito— el chico se regodeó con la expresión de frustración del mayor de los tres hermanos Uchiha— Debería estar orgu...

— ¿Orgulloso? —El hombre se levantó bruscamente interrumpiéndole y dándole un golpe a la mesa, convirtiéndose en apenas un segundo en la mismísima encarnación de la desesperación— ¿¡ORGULLOSO! ¡Este chico, este... este mocoso insolente, es lo peor que le podía haber pasado a nuestro ilustre apellido! ¡Los Uchiha hemos sido mercenarios desde hace más de doce generaciones! ¡Doce! —comenzó a pasear en círculos, gesticulando muy teatralmente con los brazos— y entonces llega este niñato, después de todo lo que he hecho por él, y con todo el descaro del mundo... ¡me dice que quiere ser cantante de rock! ¡De rock! ¡La deshonra y la humillación llegaron a esta familia el día en que ese maldito desagradecido se acercó a un micrófono por primera vez! —el hombre dejó de caminar y se desplomó en su amplio sillón. Su voz había vuelto a cambiar de nuevo, aflautándose con cada silaba— ya no sé que hacer con estos chicos...

El Asesino Escarlata se limitó a sonreír muy levemente mientras el hombre continuaba despotricando contra su hermano. Arqueó las cejas cuando Madara comenzó a enumerar las nueve reglas del sicario, preguntándose si debería interrumpirle.

— ¡La valiosa sangre de mi prestigioso clan desperdiciada en poco más que... ruido!

¿Ruido? El chico arrugó la nariz, irritado ante lo que consideraba un insulto a sus preferencias musicales. No acababa de cogerle el gusto a las dulces baladas de_ Sharing an_, pero apreciaba el rock e incluso alguna de las canciones más duras del famoso grupo llegaban a gustarle de verdad.

Madara continuó despotricando un poco más hasta que repentinamente se calló, observando fijamente al pelirrojo con el ojo sano muy abierto.

—Espero que no estés pensando que te he llamado solo para que veas como insulto a ese... ese... lo que sea— sus dedos repiquetearon amenazantes sobre la mesa, mientras su voz volvía a hacerse más grave de nuevo. El chico agradeció que la bipolaridad del hombre pudiera ser notada gracias a su tono de voz. No era aconsejable mostrarse socarrón frente a la personalidad más "oscura" de Uchiha Madara.

—Supongo que no, Signore.

—Bien, bien...— el pelirrojo reprimió una mueca escéptica ya que el tono de su jefe indicaba que la situación estaba de todo menos bien— Verás, Escarlata, hace casi dos meses que tú y yo no hablamos, ya sabes... de hombre a hombre.

El joven se tensó y sus dedos se deslizaron dentro de los bolsillos de sus oscuros pantalones vaqueros, buscando la seguridad que el frío metal de sus shurikens le proporcionaba.

Madara nunca le llamaba por el mote que el color de su pelo le había granjeado; sino que para él siempre era "chico", "hijo", "muchacho" y demás calificativos, cada uno más irritante que el anterior. El ambiente distendido que hacía apenas unos segundos les rodeaba parecía haberse esfumado como por arte de magia, siendo sustituido por una agobiante tensión, fría y cortante.

El ojo rojizo del Uchiha se clavó en él con algo parecido a la ira vibrando en la pupila y el chico tuvo la certeza de que el movimiento de sus manos no había sido pasado por alto. Respiró hondo y trató de relajarse poco a poco.

—Me gustaría, Escarlata, que trataras de recordar la conversación que mantuvimos entonces— El chico entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia— ¿Te importaría refrescar mi memoria y recordarme lo que dijimos?

—No recuerdo que mantuviéramos ningún tipo de conversazione— el chico respondió rápidamente pero intentando con bastante buenos resultados parecer completamente seguro de si mismo— Usted se limitó a darmmi la parte que me correspondía del dinero que había cobrado por il mio trabajo...

—Tienes toda la razón, Escarlata...

El hombre frunció el ceño y su rostro se volvió de repente desconcertantemente asimétrico. El lado derecho de su cara presentaba una expresión ciertamente irritada con el ojo castaño rojizo entrecerrado; mientras que el lado izquierdo se mantenía prácticamente inalterado debido a la gruesa cicatriz. El pelirrojo reprimió el impulso de mirar para otro lado y continuó fijando sus ojos aguamarina en los de su jefe, aunque tenía que reconocer que prefería claramente el ojo negro, que al menos no le atravesaba con furia asesina. El Uchiha continuó hablando:

—Sin embargo sí que recuerdo seis... no, siete palabras que te dije justo antes de que salieras por esa misma puerta— señaló el fondo de la habitación con gesto displicente y el Asesino Escarlata reprimió la necesidad de agregar un "¿en serio?" con tono socarrón— seis palabras que deberías recordar... por tu propio bien.

¿Siete palabras? De aquella reunión solo recordaba el pulcro maletín de cuero negro relleno con una considerable cantidad de fajos de billetes. No era que él considerara que el dinero era lo más importante de un trabajo, ni mucho menos, pero uno no olvida cinco mil euros así como así. ¿Siete palabras? vaya... si no fuera porque a él nunca le sucedían cosas de esas, el sudor habría comenzado a cubrir sus manos haría ya un buen rato.

—«_Ya te avisaré cuando vuelva a necesitarte_»— las siete palabras salieron lentamente de los labios del Uchiha, arrastrándose en un peligroso ronroneo— Eso fue exactamente lo que te dije ¿recuerdas?

Oh, sí, esas palabras... Era lo que el líder de la Luna Roja repetía siempre que se despedía temporalmente de alguno de sus subordinados así que el chico ni siquiera había reparado en ellas.

—Pues bien, Escarlata... Tras esas palabras, que yo recuerde, te marchaste tranquilamente y yo al fin pude centrarme en mi trabajo, encargando otros asuntos al resto de tus compañeros y cosas de esas...

El hombre había vuelto a ponerse pausadamente de pie y nuevamente caminaba en círculos tras el escritorio con un aire despreocupado bastante engañoso, teniendo en cuenta sus puños apretados

—Porque yo, Escarlata, iluso de mi— la ironía hizo que su grave voz fluctuara levemente — pensé que tú, como todos los demás, te quedarías tranquilamente en tu casa mirando la tele, jugando a la play, celebrando una fiesta, montándotelo con una chica... ¡o lo que sea que hacéis los adolescentes hoy en día! —Sus palabras fueron cobrando mayor fuerza a medida que subía el volumen hasta que finalmente acabó golpeando la mesa airadamente, haciendo tintinear las armas sobre ella— ¡así que, yo...! ¡Haciendo gala de una confianza que jamás debería haber depositado en ti, me quedé tranquilo esperando que, mientras llegaba un trabajo adecuado para el Asesino Escarlata, tú te quedarías quietecito como un buen chico! ¡Pero no! ¡Tan solo dos meses después, me detengo un solo instante frente a un kiosco y...! ¿¡Qué me encuentro! —el hombre hizo una pausa dramática mirando con furia al pelirrojo, que estaba totalmente convencido de que a ese paso hasta el ojo ciego de su jefe acabaría por atravesarle repleto de instintos asesinos— ¡Tu nombre! ¡Tu maldito nombre con letras mayúsculas en todas las malditas portadas de todos los malditos periódicos!

Madara abrió bruscamente un cajón de la mesa y golpeó la mesa con lo que parecían varios periódicos viejos y arrugados. El chico entrecerró los ojos hasta que se convirtieron en apenas dos finas rendijas aguamarina y estudió detenidamente las portadas, todas con un titular muy parecido:

«EL ASESINO ESCARLATA VUELVE A ACTUAR»  
«la amenaza roja se cierne ahora sobre Berlín»

Bien, ¿y qué? No era la primera vez y desde luego no sería la última que su nombre aparecía en primera plana.

— ¿¡Sabes cual es tu problema!— El hombre volvió a golpear la superficie de madera, que crujió sospechosamente— ¡Esa maldita arrogancia tuya! ¡Esa jodida soberbia que te hace creer que puedes hacer lo que quieras, cuando quieras y como quieras, sin importarte las consecuencias! ¿¡Pero quieres saber una cosa! ¡No es así, chaval! ¡Yo no voy a estar siempre aquí para sacarte las castañas del fuego!

¡Ahora sí! ¡Por fin sabía por donde iban los tiros! Tuvo que reconocer que Madara tenía todo el derecho de enfadarse por algo así. El hombre moreno bufó ruidosamente, sin embargo, su respiración fue tranquilizándose progresivamente.

— ¿No te das cuenta, Escarlata? Cuando llegaste a esta organización hace diez años te expliqué muy claramente lo importante que era, no solo para garantizar tu supervivencia, sino para garantizar la seguridad de todos, que te mantuvieras discretamente aparte. Y asesinar a una chica así por que sí, sin motivo ni raz...

—Había un motivo y una razón— el Uchiha gruñó muy irritado cuando el pelirrojo le interrumpió repentinamente, en una muestra de su más cortante y fría faceta

— ¿En serio? Pues dímelos pronto, porque aun no los he descubierto

—Por explicarlo de manera semplice: necesitaba algo de entretenimiento... y ella me pareció, hum... ¿Come si dice? Delicciosamenti divertida

Madara Uchiha golpeó el respaldo de su sillón con fuerza, con algo aterradoramente parecido a una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios

—Así que diversión ¿verdad? Pues yo también voy a divertirme cuando la familia Hyuuga se entere de que el señorito Gaara D'il Deserto, al que han buscado hasta debajo de las piedras, lleva diez años escondido ante sus propias narices.

Un sonido inhumano muy similar a un rabioso rugido brotó del pecho del chico, que se levantó de un salto con las manos repletas de shurikens listos para ser lanzados. Sus ojos aguamarina titilaron con un brillo acerado mientras los músculos de su cuerpo se contraían, agrupándose hasta conferirle el aspecto de un gato agazapado, rematado por el siseo airado que salió entre sus dientes tras el rugido inicial. El Uchiha no se sorprendió para nada, sino que esbozó una brillante sonrisa de triunfo, ante la reacción del pelirrojo. La sola mención de su verdadero nombre, y aun más la del clan Hyuuga bastaba para hacer que la sangre se le helara en las venas y la carne se le pusiera de gallina.

—No puedes...— el chico había perdido por completo la compostura y ya ni siquiera se preocupaba por tratar al Uchiha de usted.

— ¿No puedo? —Interrumpió el Uchiha— ¿Qué es lo que no puedo? ¿Entregarte a Hiashi Hyuuga? Por supuesto que puedo hacerlo, y lo haré si vuelve a suceder algo como esto; es decir, si vuelves a desobedecer mis órdenes. Hace diez años hicimos un trato: yo te ocultaría de los Hyuuga y tú trabajarías para...

— ¡Exactamente eso!— Gaara se inclinó repentinamente y los shurikens tintinearon siniestramente en sus manos cuando levantó el brazo señalando a Madara con gesto acusador— ¡Yo no veo que tú estés cumpliendo tu parte del trato! Porque, dime: ¿Hace cuanto que paso Hyuuga Neji por aquí? ¿Un mes? ¿Dos semanas? ¿¡Un día!

— ¿A qué viene semejante tontería? ¿Hyuuga... Neji?

— ¡El pomo! ¡Estoy hablando del pomo!— al Asesino Escarlata le faltaba poco para comenzar a tirarse de los pelos de pura desesperación— ¡Podría reconocer esa malditas talla de oro y esos jodidos ópalos en cualquier sitio!

— ¡Ah...! ¿Te refieres a la serpiente de la puerta? —Ante la furiosa explosión de Gaara, el jefe de La Luna Roja se había apaciguado considerablemente y ahora esbozaba una enigmática sonrisa de superioridad— has acertado de lleno en lo de su procedencia; sin embargo, te equivocas estrepitosamente respecto al chico Hyuuga. Es verdad que él suele ser el encargado de las relaciones con otras organizaciones, pero esta vez la talla llegó de manos de la pequeña y adorable Hanabi. Al parecer su padre cree que debería empezar a ocuparse de ciertos asuntos, como la relación con otras organizaciones en lugar de su primo ¿Te acuerdas de Hanabi, verdad?

Por supuesto. ¿Cómo olvidar a esa niñata repelente, siempre correteando en torno a su adorado padre?

Respiró hondo. Tenía que reconocer que saber que Hyuuga Neji se encontraba aun en la otra punta del mundo, en Japón, le tranquilizaba en gran medida. No le tenía miedo al genio, ni mucho menos, pero era mucho mejor mantenerse lejos de alguien que ha jurado matarte entre terribles sufrimientos como parte de su venganza.

Madara Uchiha continuó hablando

—Sin embargo, te aseguro, Gaara que no me costará nada contactar con los Hyuuga en cualquier momento si así lo deseo ¿Así que...?

El chico balanceó levemente la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, en señal de frustración. Odiaba la manera en la que el Uchiha siempre quedaba por encima de él, odiaba que utilizase su pasado como amenaza, y por encima de todo odiaba verse entre la espada y la pared.

Profirió algo entre un suspiro y un gruñido a antes de mirar al causante de sus problemas con los ojos aguamarina brillando tenuemente. En aquellos instantes parecían recordaban vagamente a un pantano: quieto, frío y silencioso, y al mismo tiempo aterradoramente letal.

—Nada así volverá a suceder, Signore Uchiha... tiene mi palabra

—Perfecto, Gaara, acogiéndote fielmente a la séptima ley. ¿Ves como todo se soluciona hablando?— Los dedos del chico se crisparon mientras reprimía el impulso de comenzar a gritar de nuevo, de estrangular al hombre que se reía de él, o las dos cosas a la vez— Afortunadamente las cosas no han ido a mayor problema que un poco de agitación en la seguridad alemana. ¿Actualmente vives allí, verdad?— Madara había vuelto a sentarse y su voz fluctuaba entre sus dos personalidades

—Poseo un apartamento en Berlín, Signore— finalmente, Gaara había optado por transformar su furia en apacible humildad, aunque eso solo conseguía enfurecerle aun más.

—Te aconsejo que te marches de allí en cuanto puedas, hijo. Lo dudo mucho, pero si por una casualidad alguien empezara a sospechar acerca de la relación del Asesino Escarlata y Gaara D'il Deserto, sería el primer lugar que visitaría.

—Así lo haré...

—Solo es un consejo, muchacho, pero harías bien en seguirlo— El hombre carraspeó suavemente— ¿Nuestro trato sigue en pie?

—Por supuesto, Signore Uchiha— "Qué remedio..." hubiera sido lo que el pelirrojo quería decir

La sangre hervía cada vez con más fuerza en sus venas, y estaba deseoso por salir de ahí.

—Tengo la sensación de que pronto encontraré algo adecuado para ti, así que espera hasta entonces... por favor— las palabras del Uchiha habrían sonado suplicantes de no ser por el brillo desafiante en su ojo sano.

—Por supuesto— repitió nuevamente el chico con voz queda mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta.

Sus nudillos estaban blancos y al sentir un líquido tibio corriendo entre sus dedos fue consciente de que se había clavado los shurikens, que aun sujetaba inconscientemente, hasta hacerse sangre. Pasó lentamente bajo el quicio de la puerta y...

El golpe hizo temblar el edificio hasta los cimientos y, repentinamente, un agudo y preocupante chasquido restalló en el oscuro pasillo. Miró hacia atrás por el rabillo del ojo, justo a tiempo de ver como la puerta se desplomaba hacia el interior de la sala, rodeada de un amasijo de viruta y astillas. Algo tintineó en el suelo junto a sus pies. La talla de la serpiente rodó un poco y luego se detuvo junto a él como si fuera una advertencia.

—Hasta otra... Escarlata— oyó la voz del hombre, entremezclada con una risa socarrona.

Definitivamente, odiaba a los Uchiha.

* * *

Fans de Itachi... no me mateis. Fans de Gaara, más de lo mismo.

Si os gusta (u os disgusta) dejad un** review**; pero, hey, no seais crueles ¿ok?


	4. Bloody Dandelion

Hacia casi sesi meses que no publicaba nada de esta historia, pero ¿qué quereis que os diga? sigo soñando con ella,y aun puedo oir la ronca respiracion del Asesino Escarlata en mi nuca.

Y supongo que **Agnet** tiene mucho que ver con ello. Es insistente. Insistente y maravillosa. Y la quiero por ello. En fin, que este capitulo va enteramente dedicado a ella. Porque es lo mejor que tengo en este mundo.

Y **Light-angel-darkness**. Niña, no me odies por esto. Se que te prometí que seguiría, pero no te imaginas como me ha costado darle vida a este mini-proyecto. Y además te prometí que saldrías en algún capitulo y aun lo mantengo. Después de casi medio año tengo a tu personaje milimétricamente cortado y cosido. Espero que no estés muy enfadada conmigo. Y que tengas paciencia, que no te falta mucho para aparecer.

Bueno, ya dejo las estupideces y los sentimentalismos y os dejo leer en paz. Espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer: **por más que me pese, los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, y yo solo los torturo un poco con mis locuras varias.

* * *

BLOODY DANDELION

El traqueteo de los trenes entrando y saliendo de la estación aún resonaba en los oídos del Asesino Escarlata mientras caminaba por las bulliciosas calles de Berlín; casi apagando el ruido de los coches y la gente a su alrededor.

Su paseo no parecía tener ningún rumbo, ya que tan solo caminaba de manera errante por la enorme urbe. Izquierda, derecha, ahora un cruce, derecha, una pequeña plaza, izquierda, otro cruce., izquierda... Simplemente continuaba moviéndose, por el placer de mantener al cuerpo ocupado. Un pie, el otro, uno, dos, uno, dos... Era una acción sencilla que su cuerpo ejecutaba por si solo, de tal manera que su mente podía desconectar al fin, escapando a alguna clase de mundo interior; mucho más cómodo y cálido que el exterior.

Repentinamente, el ambiente a su alrededor cambió. Gaara abrió al máximo sus ojos aguamarina para volver a la realidad lo antes posible y así poder ubicarse con rapidez.

El Sony Center.

La enorme cúpula que cubría la plaza más cosmopolita de Berlín apenas dejaba pasar un par de mortecinos rayos de sol, haciendo descender levemente la temperatura. Eso había sido lo que su subconsciente había captado, avisándole de un posible peligro.

Incluso en sus momentos más relajados, el Asesino Escarlata aún se mantenía alerta.

Una especie de extraño gorjeo llegó a sus oídos desde su izquierda. Gaara ladeó levemente la cabeza, solo para ver por el rabillo del ojo como un pequeño grupito de adolescentes, vestidas todas con idénticos uniformes, lanzaban risitas y miradas atrevidas en su dirección. Al ver que las estaba observando se sonrojaron todas a una, justo antes de comenzar a cuchichear exaltadas.

"¿Qué coño les pasa a esas? Ni que nunca hubieran visto un tío en toda su vida..."

Bueno, quizá un pelirrojo, de ojos aguamarina, con un tatuaje japonés en la frente, y completamente vestido de negro no era algo que se viera a diario, pero... ¿Tanto como para quedársele mirando de esa manera? Como siguieran así iban a acabar quemándole la ropa con la mirada...

El pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza y continuó andando con tranquilidad hacia la otra punta de la plaza. Pero cuando llegó más o menos a la mitad, unos pasos corriendo hacia él, acompañados por una aguda voz, le obligaron a detenerse.

— ¡Ey, espera!

Una chica rubia de larga coleta y enormes ojos celestes, una de las que le habían señalado segundos antes, se encontraba ahora frente a él con una mano en el pecho, tratando de normalizar su respiración.

Gaara gruñó imperceptiblemente cuando ella le miró con clara curiosidad, como esperando que él dijera algo. ¿Pero qué iba a decir? No la conocía ni quería conocerla. Sus dedos vendados con gasa se enroscaron en torno a uno de los shurikens que guardaba en sus bolsillos, manifestando un deseo que debía reprimir.

Sería tan fácil acabar con su patética vida... Pero no le apetecía para nada volver a coger un tren hasta Venecia solo para tener que soportar otro sermón de Uchiha Madara. Era mejor guardarse los instintos asesinos para otra ocasión.

Respiró hondo, y miró a la chica fijamente, sin decir nada. Quizá entonces ella lo dejaría por imposible y volvería corriendo con sus estúpidas amigas, que en ese momento observaban de lejos con la cara de quien ve un culebrón muy interesante en la televisión. Algunas, incluso, parecían estar a punto de sacar una silla plegable y unas palomitas en cualquier momento.

¿Eran todas las mujeres en verdad así? Si esa era la verdad, comenzaba a entender porque su jefe aun no había contraído matrimonio a pesar de las múltiples pretendientes.

No es que él careciera de experiencia alguna con el sexo opuesto, pero sus encuentros con ellas eran rápidos, concisos y altamente satisfactorios; de tal manera que desde los catorce años había comenzado a pensar en esas citas como meros acuerdos en los que ambas partes salían ganando. No se había molestado nunca en mantener ninguna conversación con esas mujeres sin rostro y sin nombre, y se limitaba a hacer lo que tenía que hacer, para después decirles adiós de la misma manera en la que les decía hola. Ellas no eran más que simples entretenimientos para él.

La rubia se adelantó con un único y decidido paso, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

—Perdona... ¿nos conocemos?

¿Conocerse? Cuan patética excusa... Sin embargo, el Asesino Escarlata debía reconocer que esa chica le recordaba a algo, aunque no sabría decir qué era con exactitud. Su aspecto, y su manera de hablar alemán, con un fuerte acento americano, removieron algo en sus más profundos recuerdos. Justo esos que con tanto ahínco trataba de borrar. Y eso era algo que no le gustaba para nada.

—Me parece que non— susurró tajante, justo antes de darle la espalda y echar a andar en la dirección contraria.

Y cuando creía que ella se habría rendido, unos dedos finos y delicados se enroscaron con inusitada fuerza en torno a su muñeca. Con un gruñido irritado se dio la vuelta, a tiempo de ver como ella se tropezaba, no muy convincentemente a su parecer, y acababa precariamente apoyada contra él. Gaara se vio incluso obligado a posar una mano en su cintura para evitar caer también, cuando ella se inclinó hasta tal punto que sus labios rozaron su oreja. Sintió ganas de bufar al oír un par de grititos exaltados procedentes del grupito de ansiosas espectadoras.

Comenzó a apartarla bruscamente, pero su cuerpo quedó paralizado al llegar un murmullo claro y firme a su oído:

—¿Estás seguro de que no me recuerdas... Gaara?

Gaara se apartó de ella rápidamente con un movimiento feroz y los ojos como platos. Vio como la duda brillaba en los enormes orbes celestes de la chica cuando su mirada atisbó el shuriken en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

El ambiente que les rodeaba parecía haber cambiado por completo, hasta que las risitas procedentes de las chicas tras ellos les hicieron volver a la realidad. Gaara parpadeó al darse cuenta de que la escena vista desde fuera recordaba casi a una de esas estúpidas películas románticas en las que los protagonistas (un par de cursis intragables) se ven por primera vez, en una hermosa (y empalagosa) escena de amor a primera vista.

Sin embargo, ni película romántica, ni protagonistas cursis; ni mucho menos amor a primera vista. El instinto de supervivencia del Asesino Escarlata había despertado por completo, haciendo a sus músculos vibrar y a la adrenalina recorrer sus venas a gran velocidad. Tenía la sensación de que cientos de miles de carteles, luces de neón y sonoras alarmas se habían encendido en su cabeza, avisándole del peligro. Persona que conocía su nombre, no dejaba lugar a dudas: era sinónimo de peligro.

La rubia parecía haber recuperado el aplomo un poco antes que él, y con una sonrisa resuelta abrió nuevamente la boca. La alarma recorrió el cerebro del Asesino Escarlata como un hiriente latigazo y antes de que ella pudiera siquiera decir una sola palabra la sujetó con fuerza del antebrazo y comenzó a arrastrarla lo más rápido que pudo hasta la otra punta del Sony Center. Oyó a sus amiguitas gritar sorprendidas y angustiadas, pero no le importó.

Tras sacarla de la enorme plaza continuó caminando a gran velocidad, buscando un lugar lo suficientemente solitario como para poder hablar con ella sin dejarla escapar.

Un momento... ¿Escapar? ¿No se suponía que era eso lo que ella debería estar intentando hacer? Gaara fue aminorando el paso poco a poco hasta que finalmente se detuvo, justo en mitad de una acera llena de peatones. Su mano seguía sujetando el brazo de la chica como si de un cepo se tratara, pero no percibía ningún intento de huida por su parte. Comenzó a girar la cabeza muy lentamente, y lo primero que le recibió fue una enorme, deslumbrante, y a su vez desconcertante, sonrisa.

— ¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí? No es exactamente un lugar muy discreto, que digamos— La blanca sonrisa aumentó de tamaño mientras ella, sin tratar siquiera de soltarse, caminaba seductoramente hacia él.

La boca se le secó. Vaya, Hasta ese momento no se había fijado en lo bonita que... ¿Eh? ¿¡Pero en qué mierdas estaba pensando!

Al soltarla, apretó los puños con fuerza, mientras la chica pasaba a su lado con tranquilidad. Ella le había abordado en un lugar público, vestida de colegiala y acompañada por un séquito de niñatas cursis; luego le había llamado por su nombre y encima se dejaba arrastrar por él como si tal cosa. Era claramente un peligro potencial; probablemente otra mercenaria. O eso, o era adivina y estaba loca.

—Bueno... ¿piensas quedarte ahí quieto todo el día?

Instantes después, el Asesino Escarlata estaba comenzando a pensar que lo más probable era que Uchiha Madara le hubiera matado finalmente, que un tren le hubiera atropellado en la estación de Berlín, o incluso que Neji Hyuuga hubiese aparecido para cumplir su temida venganza; porque si no, no había explicación alguna para lo que estaba sucediendo. Apenas cinco minutos antes era él el que arrastraba a la rubia por las abarrotadas calles de la capital de Alemania y ahora... ¿ella le arrastraba a él?

La situación le desconcertó hasta tal punto que solo cuando el suelo vibró con suavidad bajo sus pies se dio cuenta de que se encontraban metidos en un ascensor... y más concretamente, en el que conducía a su casa.

Algo enorme y oscuro rugió con rabia dentro de su mente, como incitándole a reaccionar. Y como siempre que ese "Algo" aparecía, obedeció.

El movimiento del pelirrojo fue automático, casi un espasmo producido por su desarrollado instinto de supervivencia. El agudo grito asombrado que la joven lanzó al verse empujada contra la pared quedó ahogado por el brazo de él, extendido de tal manera que no le permitía escapatoria alguna, y además alcanzaba los botones, pulsando el que paraba el ascensor en caso de emergencia.

Tras recuperar el aliento, la rubia le miró fijamente y Gaara volvio a sorprenderse al no hallar en sus ojos rastro alguno de pánico, salvando la sorpresa repentina. Es más, estaba seguro de que era algo similar a la diversión lo que podía ver en esos orbes azules.

Y otra vez volvió a sentir esa irritante sensación de familiaridad. Ese molesto sentimiento que le recordaba a su pasado; un pasado que debía borrar... por su propio bien. Y, de repente, algo hizo clic en su cabeza, como si una pieza hubiera encajado finalmente en tu sitio. Pelo rubio, ojos azules, eterna sonrisa y pose confiada... Todo eso ya lo había visto antes, pero en otra persona.

—Uzumaki...— el susurro salió entre sus labios casi inconscientemente y la sonrisa de la joven se acentuó.

—Estás pensando en mi primo Naruto —apuntó— Yo soy Yamanaka. Ino Yamanaka —lo dijo con orgullo, casi con superioridad— Vaya, pensé que aun te acordarías de mí... —hizo un pequeño puchero a modo de reproche

Ino... Yamanaka.

Gaara tuvo la sensación de que cientos de engranajes comenzaban a moverse en su cabeza hasta lograr finalmente recuperar aquello que el chico guardaba bajo llave en el fondo de su mente. Oh, sí, la recordaba; de manera borrosa pero la recordaba. Ella era la niña que había visto junto a Uzumaki, durante el transcurso de aquella terrorífica noche, seis años atrás. La otra sobrina de la líder de La Hoja Plateada. La verdad era que el parecido con su primo era indiscutible, a pesar de la diferencia de apellidos. Le costaba creer que esa esbelta joven fuera la misma criaja ruidosa. Ino había crecido mucho, y a pesar de recordarla con poca claridad, podía asegurar que había llevado el rubio pelo corto y sin flequillo.

El carraspeo de Ino reclamó su atención.

—Perdona, pero... ¿Te importaría moverte un pelín? Me haces daño.

Gaara parpadeó confuso, antes de darse cuenta de que la espalda de la chica se estaba clavando contra la barandilla, de manera bastante incómoda. Se apartó lo suficiente como para concederle más libertad, pero sin dejarla escabullirse. Decidió ir al grano:

— ¿Che es lo que quieres?

— ¿Yo? Personalmente nada... —Gaara clavó en ella una mirada irritada— Vengo de parte de Naruto.

El Asesino Escarlata vaciló un instante antes de retirarse por completo. La rubia se llevó una mano al pecho y suspiró teatralmente.

— ¿Di... Naruto? —Gaara odiaba admitirlo, pero pensar que el hiperactivo rubio no se había olvidado de él tras seis largos años le hacía sentir... ¿cómo decirlo? Ah, sí: estúpida y absurdamente feliz.

—Ajá... —La chica se giró hacia el espejo que se encontraba tras ella y comenzó a recolocarse el uniforme cuidadosamente. Miró al pelirrojo a través del reflejo y continuó hablando— Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir si es que te interesa seguir con vida. Tengo información de primera mano acerca de las últimas actividades de Mr. Soy-ultra-perfecto-Neji y del resto de su clan de "Obsesos del Honor".

Gaara entrecerró los ojos con preocupación. No solo por las inminentes noticias; si no porque si esa chica, aunque fuera ayudada por Uzumaki, le había localizado, otros con otras intenciones muy diferentes también podían hacerlo. Ino continuó hablando:

—La verdad, es que no estaría de más que me invitaras a tomar algo mientras te lo cuento, después de como me has tratado y...

—Non— zanjó él— Habla. Dite che cosa tienes que decir e dire rápido. E luego lárgate. A casa tua. Con Uzumaki. Me da igual... ma vete lejos.

El brillo dolido en las pupilas de Ino habría ablandado a cualquiera, de no ser por la maliciosa y petulante curvatura de sus labios.

—Francamente, Gaara— el chico reprimió un estremecimiento cuando Ino dijo su nombre con semejante naturalidad— eres un maldito maleducado... Me gustas.

Definitivamente, quizá no fuera adivina, pero estaba loca. El Asesino Escarlata rodó los ojos con un carraspeo.

—Está bien, está bien... Voy a resumirlo lo máximo posible así que no me interrumpas hasta que termine, ¿de acuerdo?  
»Hace unos dos meses, algún idiota descerebrado trató de asesinar a Hiashi Hyuuga lanzando una granada en su mansión-hortera-japonesa. Sí, yo también pienso que fue una terrible estupidez. Y supongo que te haría muy feliz saber que ha muerto... pero lo mío son las malas noticias, así que te diré que falló estrepitosamente. Creo que nadie le avisó de lo que pasa cuando le quitas la anilla y no la lanzas a tiempo. Contratiempos aparte, el señor Hyuuga y algunos de sus ilustrísimos familiares resultaron heridos. Vamos, que acabaron de patitas en el hospital más cercano. O el más caro, no lo sé.  
»Hasta ahí todo bien, ¿No? Pues, como no podía ser de otro modo, las cosas se complican: Hyuuga está muy, muy nervioso. Desde el asesinato de su hermano está obsesionado con la continuidad de su sangre y todas esas chorradas. En fin, imagínatelo, teme dejar a una de las mayores familias dedicadas a este, nuestro ilustrísimo negocio sin un líder al que seguir. Está terriblemente paranoico. Teme por su vida, y por la continuidad de su apellido. Así que finalmente, va a nombrar a un heredero.

Ino se calló mirando fijamente al pelirrojo, que a su vez miraba su propio reflejo con los ojos entrecerrados. Gaara siempre había tenido facilidad para analizar las cosas con frialdad, pero todo aquello relacionado con aquella poderosa familia japonesa le desquiciaba. Una idea cruzó fugaz por su mente y antes de atreverse a decirla en voz alta elevó una plegaria para que quien le escuchara le ayudara a que esa idea fuera una realidad.

—Hinata Hyuuga. La conozco. Non è un problema; al menos no uno molto grande.

La sonrisa de Ino tembló un instante, debatiéndose entre la pena y el sarcasmo.

— ¿Hinata? ¿Miss sonrojo-demasiado-habitual? ¿La señorita buena-para-nada? Me cuesta creer que de verdad pienses que ella será la heredera del Ojo Blanco. Sabes que Hyuuga escogería antes a su segunda hija que a su primogénita.

¿Hanabi? La idea de ver a la segunda heredera a la cabeza de la poderosa organización asiática le resultó inmensamente atractiva. Esa niña insoportable era en verdad más hábil que Hinata, pero no estaba preparada para el mando. Con Hanabi, o mejor aún, con Hinata como líder, Gaara podría comenzar al fin a relajarse aunque solo fuera un poco.

Sin embargo, Ino continuaba mirándole con la cabeza ladeada, como si esperara algún tipo de reacción con inmenso interés. Gaara trató de avanzar un paso más en sus conclusiones y llegar al punto en el que Ino se encontraba. Tras un par de segundos de reflexión decidió que mirarla fijamente sería mucho más útil. Ino se removió incómoda sin perder la sonrisa. En su mueca había algo gélido y cruel que llamó la atención de Gaara. Era la sonrisa de una asesina. El gesto perezoso de alguien que sabe que va a asestar el golpe final y disfruta con ello.

—Neji Hyuuga abandonó este sábado sus estudios en Stanford. Según nuestros informadores cogió un vuelo directo San Francisco-Tokio.

El mundo entero se tambaleó, zozobrando bajo los pies de Gaara.

El ascensor pareció disminuir su tamaño, o quizá eran los pulmones del pelirrojo los que no funcionaban correctamente, pero tras la última palabra de Ino, Gaara tenía la sensación de que se ahogaba. Todo comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor. El suelo se movió bajo sus pies y un rincón diminuto de su cabeza anotó el hecho de que Ino había pulsado el botón que los conduciría directamente a su piso.

"Neji... Hyuuga... Líder del Ojo Blanco."

Si las dos primeras palabras ya eran de por si aterradoras, añadirle el título no hacía sino empeorarlas.

Gaara D'il Desserto era demasiado metódico, demasiado pragmático para perder su tiempo en algo tan trivial como el miedo. Cuando era pequeño temía muchas cosas. Sentía autentico pavor por la oscuridad, los payasos, los Hyuuga y la voz rugiente en su cabeza. Pero poco a poco había ido eliminando cosas de esa lista hasta que al fin se convirtió en una lista de una sola línea.

"Miedos de Gaara: 1- Neji Hyuuga."

Hacía casi cuatro años que no lo veía, pero las pocas veces que el Asesino Escarlata lograba conciliar el sueño era para despertarse al poco con el recuerdo de esos airados ojos albos fijos en él.

Y si alguien le hubiera preguntado qué era lo que le aterraba del sobrino de Hiashi Hyuuga habría callado y evitado responder, porque Gaara sabía que ni él mismo comprendía el porqué de tanto miedo.

Quizá fuera esa opresiva sensación de culpabilidad.

El ascensor frenó en seco con un brusco balanceo y una artificial voz les informó amablemente de que habían llegado a su destino.

"Neji será el heredero de Hiashi."

Ino empujó suavemente al chico para sacarlo del ascensor, quedándose ella en el interior. Gaara la miró largamente, sin verla en realidad. La chica volvió a ladear graciosamente la cabeza y pulsó el botón que la llevaría otra vez al portal. No parecía que fuera a decir nada más. Las puertas comenzaron a deslizarse ante la mirada vidriosa de Gaara. Repentinamente levantó una mano e introdujo los dedos entre las dos piezas, impidiendo que se cerraran.

—Gracias.

"Gracias por informarme de que mi muerte está mucho más cerca..."

Ino metió el brazo por la rendija que el pelirrojo mantenía abierta y abrió completamente de un empujón. Antes de que Gaara pudiera reaccionar, la chica plantó un beso en su mejilla derecha y quitó sus dedos de la puerta. Las dos piezas de metal se cerraron y un traqueteo le informó de que el ascensor estaba en marcha.

"Enviará a sus hombres a buscarme. A todos sus hombres"

Como en un sueño, Gaara caminó hacia el fondo del descansillo mientras sacaba las llaves. Las introdujo con suavidad en la cerradura y abrió. Tras deshacerse de las gruesas botas negras (una de las pocas costumbres que mantenía de Japón) y de la chaqueta, se deslizó con parsimonia hasta el salón.

"Neji Hyuuga me buscará"

Al oír a su amo, Shukaku alzó la cabeza. El pequeño mapache se levantó desganadamente de su destrozado cojín y correteó tranquilamente hacia Gaara. El chico se dejó caer en el sofá y el animal subió por su pantalón hasta acurrucarse en su regazo.

"Neji me encontrará... y me matará"

El animalillo profirió un gruñido solícito. Gaara le rascó detrás de las orejas sin prestarle demasiada atención. Shukaku movió el hocico con rapidez y alcanzó de un mordisco una de las manos vendadas del Asesino Escarlata. Nadie que no fuera su amo comprendería que aquello solo era un extraño acto de afecto. El mordisco no fue excesivamente profundo pero Gaara soltó una palabrota y arañó cariñosamente el hocico del mapache.

"Neji... va a matarme"

Una gruesa gota de sangre impregnó sus vendajes y Gaara procedió a deshacerse de ellos tranquilamente.

Una sádica sonrisa se instaló en su rostro.

"Neji vendrá..."

Una queda risa vibró desde lo más profundo de su pecho.

"... y yo le estaré esperando."

Y solo entonces, Gaara se dio cuenta de que si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta no habría alcanzado el final de la frase sin haberse visto invadido por el más irracional de los miedos.

* * *

No es que Gaara no sepa hablar como es debido, si no que su mezcla medio italiana es muy... muy del estilo de las peliculas tipo "El Padrino". Y no es que sea lento, corto ni nada parecido, simplemente: Neji Hyuuga le tiene acojonado vivo. En fin, que me ha salido un poco Ooc pero tampoco creo que sea gran cosa. Si esperabais un Gaara más... Gaara, siento mucho haberos decepcionado.

Espero que os hay gustado y que si es así, dejéis un review para decírmelo. Porque no os imagináis lo que es llegar hecha polvo a casa, abrir el correo y ver que hay un review, de unas pocas palabras, pero precioso de todos modos. Y, si no os gusta la historia, no me importa que me lo digáis. Pero por favor, me gustan las criticas constructivas, no un simple "no me gusta" (lo digo por experiencia).

Bueno, ¡hasta próximos capítulos!


End file.
